


Пара убийц

by hisaribi, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: wtf-19 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Husbands, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Питер не ожидал впервые встретиться со своим соулмейтом, когда тот был в крови и просил помочь избавиться от трупа. Не то чтобы это было что-то плохое.





	Пара убийц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murder Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410499) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Живые Хейлы, соулмэйты, асексуал!Стайлз, неграфичное описание убийства.

У каждого человека его марка соулмейта — имя — находилось на правом запястье. Питер получил свою только в двадцать лет. Имя было крайне сложно прочесть и, если честно, Питера это уже не особо волновало.

Он не хотел становиться нянькой тому, кто должен был дополнять его лучше всего. Может быть, он подождал бы хотя бы лет пятнадцать, а может и больше. Он знал, что дети могли быть умными, его племянник был прекрасным тому примером, и всё же, с умным ребёнком сложно говорить по-взрослому.

К тому же, Питер не мог позволить его возможному соулмейту, простому ребёнку, оказаться втянутым в стайную политику и сверхъестественное. По крайней мере, пока тот не будет готов и не будет в состоянии в состоянии защитить себя при необходимости.

Прошло шестнадцать лет и Питер действительно не ожидал, что его соулмейт появится на пороге квартиры, о которой, к слову, никто не должен был знать — весь в крови, с таким видом, словно увидел привидение. Или сделал.

Бикон-Хиллз был маленьким городом, и Питер знал, что его соулмейт — сын шерифа Стилински, даже знал, что тот неплохо выглядел, и всё же, не был готов к такой встрече.

— Я только что убил кое-кого и мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы избавиться от тела.

Питер моргнул, потому что это была странная просьба.

— Мальчик, я понятия не имею, почему ты пришёл ко мне, — Питер закосил под дурачка без особой на то причины, — и мне стоит позвонить в полицию.

Мальчик, Мечислав, раздражённо вздохнул и закатил рукава. Имя Питера было на его запястье, этого стоило ожидать. Также под ногтями была кровь, словно он убил кого-то голыми руками.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю почему я должен помогать.

Или «Как ты вообще меня нашёл?», или «Почему ты решил, что я знаю, как избавиться от трупа?», или «Кого ты убил?». Много вопросов оставались открытыми.

— Ты исполнитель стаи Хейлов, — Питер почувствовал, как сердце ушло в пятки, потому что _как он вообще, чёрт подери, узнал_ , а Мечислав продолжил. — Ты делаешь так, чтобы опасные люди и существа никогда не оставались в Бикон-Хиллз надолго или же никогда не возвращались. И я подумал, что ты можешь мне помочь. Но, видимо, я был неправ, так что, прости, что помешал или вроде того, просто не звони в полицию, — мальчик пах злостью. Он шмыгнул носом и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— И где ты от него избавишься?

Мальчик остановился и посмотрел на Питера.

— Лес. Или какое-нибудь старое заброшенное здание, здесь много таких. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Не самые лучшие места. Подожди, мне нужно взять кое-что.

Мальчик просиял от счастья, и это было странно. Он не пах чувством вины или ужаса, как другие подростки его возраста должны были пахнуть после того, как кого-то убили. Питер чувствовал по запаху, что тот убил человек. 

Ну что ж, это был интересный поворот событий для обычного вечера субботы.

***

Они поженились как только Стайлзу исполнилось восемнадцать. Он всё ещё учился в школе на тот момент, и на Питера косо смотрели из-за этого, но в их ситуации это было более, чем оправданно. Они использовали ложь о соулмейтах и вечной любви, но это была неправда. Не совсем, в любом случае.

Люди не интересовали Стайлза. Он даже немного боялся, когда кто-то хотел вступить с ним в романтические отношения. И это забавно, потому что этот самый парень не боялся тварей, что бродят в ночи.

Однажды Стайлз рассказал Питеру, что его вообще не привлекают ни мужские, ни женские, ни неопределённые тела, и для него они все были только мясом. Он сказал, что это не так уж и страшно, но и совсем не сексуально.

— Я поэтому выбрал Лидию Мартин как недостижимую цель. Безопасная влюблённость, объект которой меня даже не заметит, — Стайлз рассмеялся немного истерично.

Но, что ж, она его заметила, и они даже вместе сходили на бал, потому что Лидия бросила Джексона, или он бросил Лидию, не то чтобы Питеру было до этого дела. Тем вечером Стайлз пришёл сразу к Питеру, и выглядел при этом более потрясённым, чем в тот день, когда просил помочь спрятать тело.

Питер даже немного разволновался, не убил ли Стайлз Лидию, но в этом не было нужды. Она помирилась с Джексоном в одном из классов, и Стайлз принял это как шанс на побег. Они решили, что Стайлзу нужно было поиграть мальчика с разбитым сердцем некоторое время, а потом переключить безопасную влюблённость на Питера, потому что, что могло быть безопаснее другого имени на твоём запястье?

Свадьба была небольшой, они даже не целовались, но всё же, она казалась лучшим событием в жизни Питера, потому что после неё сестра прекратила пытаться свести его с оборотнями из других стай. Ещё одна вещь, для которой он и не думал, что пригодится соулмейт.

***

Стайлз с силой опустил бейсбольную биту, кровь, мозги, мясо и кости были повсюду. Ему в какой-то степени нравилось купаться в крови. Неряшливый пацан, хотя ему уже двадцать три года.

Питер немного поморщился, но ничего не сказал. У Стайлза была эта странная необходимость убивать, которая разрасталась всё больше в последние несколько лет. Место Питера в иерархии стаи, на самом деле, давало ему способ её вымещения. Этому конкретному охотнику достаточно не повезло: он ранил Кору.

Глядя на Стайлза сейчас, Питер с трудом видел в нём мальчика, который пришёл к нему после убийства какого-то мутного парня-сталкера. Если верить Стайлзу, Мэтт часто преследовал его и фотографировал. Фотографии казались довольно безобидной вещью, пока он не показал, что это были за фото.

Стайлз голый, вблизи, издалека в разных ракурсах, с разных углов, Стайлз-Стайлз-Стайлз. И все бы ничего, если бы Мэтт не поймал Стайлза за чем-то жестоким и опасным. И ладно если бы просто сфотографировал, но то, что он попытался сблизиться через эти фотографии... Это выбесило Стайлза так сильно, что он, вроде как, забил Мэтта до смерти его же камерой.

Питер всё ещё помнил тело: ничего хорошего. Линза объектива застряла там, где раньше было лицо.

Но, по сравнению с парнем перед ним, тот меньше походил на бесформенные мясо и кости.

Талия не одобряла. Шериф не знал. А для Питера это были прекрасные симбиотические отношения. Он не любил марать руки в крови и убивать, в то время, как Стайлзу нужен был кто-то, кто держал бы его в узде и давал цель. Питер не особо хотел жениться — у него уже была дочь — а Стайлз не хотел никакой романтики в своей жизни.

Хотя Питер жалел об одной вещи: он не видел, как Стайлз убивал впервые.

Всё это не особо походило на представление Питера и людей вокруг о соулмейтах, но его всё более чем устраивало.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
